This invention relates to platform attachments for ladders, in particular, ladders having a pair of spaced apart sidepieces connected together by a series of spaced apart rungs. More particularly, the invention relates to attachments on which an individual may stand while working, or, alternatively, on which articles may be supported, if desired.
Heretofore, numerous platform attachments for ladders have been provided, for the purpose of supporting an individual working from the ladder and/or for the purpose of supporting articles on the ladder. A principal object of the attachments which support a user is to provide a relatively wide, stable platform on which the user may stand comfortably for various periods of time while working. The attachments may be mounted at different locations on the ladder, removed when not in use, and conveniently carried from place to place.
A problem that is encountered when attempting to provide a platform attachment on which one may stand comfortably is the difficulty in getting past and above the platform when climbing the ladder, owing to the outward projection of a substantial part of the platform. The projection of the platform is desirable for comfort and the ability to change position on the platform without the feet and legs being unduly restricted.